


Room 93

by halseys



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Escort!Michael, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're telling me, you were married to her for three years, and you never had an orgasm?” Ashton's eyes bulge, barely about to believe what he's hearing. Luke blushes.<br/>“Yeah, is that so shocking?”<br/>“Yes! God, you have no idea how it feels? To have someone's hands on you, oh god nobodies mouth has been on you?”<br/>“No, I guess not.” Luke felt shy at the confession, he guessed being thirty years old and never having experienced an orgasm is pretty surprising. He'd just never felt comfortable touching himself, and she'd never offered.<br/>“You need to change that, immediately.” Ashton insists, “You have no idea what you're missing.”<br/>“I don't want to get into another relationship, Ash. Plus, I haven't been with a guy before, what if I'm terrible?”<br/>“It doesn't have to be a relationship. You know there are people who can help you with that right?” Ashton raises his eyebrows suggestively, a grin plastering on his face. </p><p>or 30-year old Luke has just divorced his wife, and has finally come out, and his friend convinces him that calling an escort would be a good idea, and 19-year old Michael is the answer to his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 93

“You're telling me, you were married to her for three years, and you never had an orgasm?” Ashton's eyes bulge, barely about to believe what he's hearing. Luke blushes.

“Yeah, is that so shocking?”

“Yes! God, you have no idea how it feels? To have someone's hands on you, oh god nobodies mouth has been on you?”

“No, I guess not.” Luke felt shy at the confession, he guessed being thirty years old and never having experienced an orgasm is pretty surprising. He'd just never felt comfortable touching himself, and she'd never offered.

“You need to change that, immediately.” Ashton insists, “You have no idea what you're missing.”

“I don't want to get into another relationship, Ash. Plus, I haven't been with a guy before, what if I'm terrible?”

"It doesn't have to be a relationship. You know there are people who can help you with that right?” Ashton raises his eyebrows suggestively, a grin plastering on his face.

“I don't know... it feels shady.” Luke bites down on his bottom lip. He'd never imagined he would even dream of calling someone for sex, and then paying them for it.

“I have a friend, he runs a, um, business. I can give you his number, it wouldn't hurt to call?” He persuades.

* * *

Luke's phone buzzes, a text from Ashton with a number attached ' _call it – ash x_ '. Luke felt nerves twist in his stomach, doubting if he should call. The blonde haired man gulps, before pressing the call button.

“Hi, this is Calum & Co, Calum speaking, how can I help you?” A sweet Australian voice answers.

“H-hello. I'm calling to ask about your... _services_.” Luke can feel heat rising to his cheeks, even talking about it.

“One moment.” Luke can hear shuffling, he assumes he was moving somewhere more private, before Calum's voice comes through his phone once again, “Okay, what's the name? And who are you after?”

“Luke, er, Hemmings. And I don't know,” Luke confesses,

“This is your first time Luke?” Calum guesses, to which Luke nods, before realising the boy could not see him, and speaks up with a soft 'yeah'.

“Are you looking for a boy or a girl?”

“A boy,” Luke rushes out, almost too quickly, annoyed with himself for his nerves.

“Do you have a particular type you're after?” He questions, though Luke's not really sure, he didn't think he had a type, he usually liked them pretty, he liked the idea of tattoos, and pale skin beneath him. “Are you there?” Calum's voice shakes him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry... I, um, don't think I have a type. I like tattoos. Maybe if he's a little older though? I'm thirty, it would be nice to have someone my own age?” Calum hums from the line.

“Okay, I'll see what I can do.” The boy tells him, “When would you like him?”

“T-tomorrow? Is that okay?” Luke asks, knowing if he left it too long, he'd probably panic and cancel the appointment.

“That is fine, we'll text you with a room and time, you pick up the key at the reception, and he will meet you there. It's five hundred dollars a meeting,” He informs, “Is that all for you Luke?”

“Yeah,” he breathes out, “Thanks.”

“Well, thank you for calling Calum & Co, I hope you have an enjoyable experience.” Luke could almost tell the man on the other end was grinning in delight from his tone.

“Thank you. Bye.” Luke puts his phone down, before taking a seat on his bed, letting out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding in.

It's not even an hour later when he phone buzzes once again. _Hello, Mr Hemmings. Your appointment is booked for 7pm tomorrow at The Evergreen Hotel. Room 93. Thank you for using Calum & Co._

* * *

Luke could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest, as he paces the hotel room. As he made his way up to the room, he felt as if everyone was looking at him, as if they all knew what he was up to, the dirty little secret. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door, and Luke hesitated, his hand ghosting on the doorknob, before sucking in a breath and opening it up.

“Hello.” Luke speaks, his voice a little shaky.

“Mr Hemmings? I'm Michael. We have an appointment?” Michael walks into the hotel room, giving Luke a slow look up and down, and smirks.

“Luke.” He greets shyly. The boy in front of him was definitely at least ten years younger than himself, he swore he asked for someone his own age, but Luke couldn't deny he was gorgeous, his hair was fire truck red, and he had milky white skin, but Luke could see dark tattoo's speaking out from his t-shirt, and his eyes – god, his green eyes were beautiful.

“So,” Michael bites his lip, “What can I do for you?”

“I – I don't know, I don't think this was a good idea. I asked for someone older-” Luke tries to explain.

“I know, but Alex wasn't free, and Calum thought you might like me,” Michael grins. Luke just stares, “Come on, there must have been a reason you called,” the red haired boy pushes, taking a step closer to Luke.

“I've never done this before,” Luke seems to be looking every which way except Michael's face, “I'll pay you still. I just don't think I can do this.” Michael doesn't seem to take no for an answer, moving even closer into Luke's space, and attempting to lean in to a kiss. The blonde man just steps back, shaking his head.

“What are you afraid of? Is this the first time you've been with a guy?” Michael asks.

“Y-yeah. I just got divorced from my wife, and my friend convinced me this was a good plan.” Luke feels shy, he didn't really know why he was telling Michael his life story, but the boy had such enchanting eyes.

“We can take it as slow as you like,” Michael places his hand on Luke's hip, pulling him in, pressing their crotches together, “Do you think you want to be on top, or bottom?”

“I- I don't know. What do you like?” Luke questions, and Michael can't seem to hide the surprised expression on his face, as if nobody ever asks him what he likes.

“I'm here for you, you tell me what you think you'd like.” Michael speaks in a deep, sultry voice, and Luke can't help but be drawn in, the idea of such a handsome man wanting to please him, made Luke's head spin.

“Do you think we could just lie down, and maybe kiss for a minute?”

“Sure we can,” Michael grins, taking Luke's hand in his, and leading him to the bed. He allows Luke to pull him closer, the blonde man leading at his own pace. Luke hand finds it's way into Michael's hair, playing with the soft red strands, as he gazes at his pink lips, slightly parted as if waiting to be kissed. The older man feels a little inadequate underneath Michael's stare, as he began to feel so old compared to the other boy. He knew he was developing slight wrinkles on his forehead, and there were heavy bags under his eyes as he'd been so unable to sleep, stressed from his divorce, and keeping a secret of his sexuality for thirty years.“Can I kiss you?” Michael asks, almost tentatively, the soft tone of his voice putting Luke at ease. Luke just nods a yes as a reply, as Michael shuffles a little closer on the bed, pressing his lips against Luke's. It's just quick pecks at first, the kisses he was familiar with during his marriage, but then Michael would linger a little longer, and his tongue would slip into his mouth. The red heads lips were so soft, but Luke could feel the roughness of his stubble as they kissed. Michael's hands slipped under his shirt, fingertips digging into soft flesh. Luke tenses as he feels Michael's hand go lower brushing against his half hard cock through his jeans. He pushes away from the boy, beginning to feel unsure. He'd spent the last three years having empty touches in bed with a woman he'd pretended to love, and he wasn't certain he wanted anymore wasted time of somebody touching him without love at their fingertips. “Luke? Is everything okay?” Michael looks at him, through his eyelashes, a look of sincere concern on his face.

“Can you leave, please?” Luke pushes himself off the bed, reaching for an envelope on the bedside table, handing it to Michael, “Here is your money, take it and go.” Michael furrowed his eyebrows, sitting up on the bed.

“Luke...” Michael speaks his name, laced with confusion.

“Please, get out.” Luke speaks, but his voice doesn't sound particularly confident, he almost fears tears are going to fall from his eyes.

“Okay, I'll go.” The red haired boy takes the envelope, and shoves it in his pocket, “I hope I see you again.” And with that he leaves, softly closing the hotel door behind him. Once the door is closed Luke throws himself down on the bed, hiding his face in his hands.

* * *

It takes Luke a full week to call the service again.

The images of red hair, and pale skin seemingly all he could think about since he'd met Michael. He makes sure to ask for the same boy again. Only two days later, he finds himself sitting in that damn hotel room again, waiting for him. Luke feels nerves prick at his skin, and he shuffles with his clothes and hair, not worrying about his brain thinking he should look good for Michael. There's a soft knock on his door, and he can't help but feel a little excitement about the person behind it. When he opens the door, he recognises the face, but the boy's hair is now a shade of black, and his expression is pulled into a knowing smirk, as if he knew Luke would call for him again. He doesn't speak as he moves into the room, slipping off his leather jacket and sitting on the bed, watching Luke expectantly, as if daring him to make the first move.

Luke bites down on his bottom lip, making his way closer to the boy, and standing between his parted legs. His fingertips brush along Michael's jawline, and he moves in to the touch, as the pads of his fingertips run along the boys pink lips, Michael parts them, the older man's fingers slipping into his mouth as the black haired boy sucks on them slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Luke's blue orbs. Luke's breath hitches, his heart slamming in his chest. He pushes the boy down on the bed, crawling on top of him.

“Well this is quite a change,” Michael states, smirking. Luke nibbles at Michael's neck, knowing if he pauses, he'll stop, and become aware he's paying for Michael's affections and that fact doesn't sit well with him. Michael flips them over, knowing Luke wouldn't be so sure of what he's doing as Michael does. The black haired boy, strips off Luke's shirt slowly, admiring the pale skin underneath, raking his nails down his chest, and leaving wet kisses down his torso, reaching for his belt, undoing it, and pulling his jeans down, so Luke is left only in his boxers. Michael reaches up, capturing Luke's lips with his, and slipping his hands into Luke's pants to wrap his hand around his half hard cock. The older man lets out a soft gasp, at the sensation of Michael's calloused hands on his dick, moving his hand slowly to get Luke up. Michael slips Luke's boxers off, before crawling down his body, and kisses the inside of his milky thighs, sucking on the soft skin.

“Please,” Luke throws his head back, and clutching at the white sheets, feeling the anticipation of what's to come. Suddenly, he feels Michael's wet mouth wrap around him, “Oh god,” Luke breathes heavily, biting down on his bottom lip, to avoid screaming. He can feel he's not going to last long with Michael sucking him like that, he could see stars in his eyes from the pleasure Michael was giving him. Luke could feel his orgasm coming, and in that moment he completely agreed with Ashton that he'd been missing out big time, not having this feeling for all his years.

“You taste amazing.” Michael comments as Luke looks down at him shyly after he swallows his cum, suddenly aware of the fact he just became completely undone because of that boys mouth. Luke whimpers. “Do you want to fuck me? Or do you want me to fuck you?” Michael asks, grinning, his breathing harsh.

“Fuck me, I want you to fuck me.” Luke almost begs. Luke pulls him up for another kiss before removing his shirt and placing delicate kisses on his collarbones. The older man pushes his head back and lifts up his body to attempt to create even more closeness to Michael. He whimpers softly as Michael runs his hand over the curve of his ass before slipping his hand in, enjoying how Luke clenched around his hand at the friction. He slipped in another as his breathing hitched and he became impossibly harder just because of those sweet noises Luke was making. Luke realises Michael was still dressed, and decided it wasn't fair, that he was exposed to Michael, but Michael wasn't exposed to him. Luke strips off Michael's shirt, before pulling off his jeans. His mouth almost watering at the sight in front of him. After Michael's prepared Luke, he smiles at the older man. It wasn't often Michael felt completely comfortable with his clients but with Luke it felt different, he decided he wouldn't even want to be paid for being with Luke.

“Will you look at me the whole time?” Michael asks, almost timidly, like he wants Luke to know that he wants him, truly.

“Okay, of course.” Michael smiles at the response. He slowly pushes into Luke, knowing he'd need a minute to adjust, before he could thrust. Luke does as he promised, and keeps his eyes locked on Michael, as he slowly moves inside him, slowly to make sure Luke is comfortable.

“Okay, I'm good,” Luke assures, “Harder.” Luke grips onto the bed sheets, as Michael thrusts quickly, building pace, as Luke writhes beneath him. “Michael, please.” The older boy begs, almost screaming. The younger boy grins, his breathing becoming short, as he cums as Luke's legs shake. Michael pulls out, and lays down beside the blonde haired man. His chest falling and rising sharply. “That was great,” Luke grins, placing a kiss on Michael's pink lips. “Thank you.”

“I'm glad you enjoyed it.” Michael cleans himself off, as he begins to get dressed. Luke feels a little hurt, watching him get dressed, he'd half hoped he wouldn't leave so quickly, and Michael had felt the way Luke felt when they were fucking.

“Um, how- how much for you to stay?” Luke felt embarrassed for asking, he so desperately wanted him to stay.

“I- I don't stay. I'm sorry. It's just a rule, Luke.” He explains, pulling his jacket back on. Luke just nods, and wordlessly passes Michael the envelope from his bedside table, which Michael takes, almost hesitantly, before shoving it in his pocket. The black haired boy, opens his mouth, he wanted to ask if Luke was going to want to see him again, but instead just stuttered out a 'bye' before leaving Luke in bed. The older man couldn't help that even though he was the one who paid for Michael, he was the one who was feeling used.

* * *

It's five days before he sees Michael again.

The second Luke opens the hotel room door, Michael's lips are already on his, and presses him into the mattress. He fucks him again, and Luke sees stars in his eyes. And Michael – Michael doesn't leave straight away.

“Why did you call Calum & Co?” Michael asks, curiosity taking over. Luke was gorgeous, and kind, and sweet, who wouldn't want him? Luke lets out a little sigh.

“My wife and I got divorced six months ago, I knew I was gay since I was fourteen, but I couldn't tell anyone. I thought it was wrong, so I just suppressed it. Eventually, it just got too hard, being stuck in a loveless marriage with her, knowing I couldn't lie anymore. So, I ended it, and told my family. I'd never slept with a guy before though, and I wasn't sure I would be good – so Ash convinced me this would be the answer to my problems.” He confesses, his cheeks turning red.

“Well, Luke Hemmings, you are good, really good.” Michael grins at him, before placing a quick kiss to his lips. It wasn't long until Luke drifted off to sleep. Michael glanced down at the sleeping boy, he could see his chest slowly going up and down, breathing softly. God, he wanted to stay so badly. He runs his fingers through Luke's blonde hair softly, as he admired his features, Michael guessed he could stay a little longer.

When Luke woke in the morning, Michael was gone.

* * *

Luke only waits two days to call the next time.

“Hello, this is Calum & Co, Calum speaking, how can I help?” Calum's, now familiar voice, speaks up.

“Hi, it's Luke Hemmings,”

“Hi Mr Hemmings, what can I do for you?” The Aussie boy asks.

“Please can I see Michael tomorrow?” Luke asks, a smile coming to his lips even speaking the young boy's name.

“Er, no, sorry Luke.” Calum tells him, and the smile slips right off his face. “Is he busy?” He hears a heavy sigh from the other end of the line.

“Luke, he's asked not to see you anymore.” He explains, and Luke's heart drops to his stomach.

“Why not?” His voice sounds shaky, and he feels like tears may come to his eyes.

“Listen, in this business, there are rules. If one of the employees begins to get too involved with a client, then they must stop seeing them.” He explains, Luke can tell even through the phone, he's biting his lip, not wanting to be involved in this conversation.

“C- can I just see him one more time? Please.” Luke begs.

“Okay. Only once more, then that's it.”

* * *

Luke paces the hotel room, biting down on his bottom lip. The Evergreen Hotel, Room 93. It's not long before the familiar knock is at the door.

“Hi.” Michael grins at him, but it's not the same as it was before, like there is something different behind it.

“Hi,” Luke opens the door wider for Michael to come in. “I'm glad you came, I was worried you wouldn't.”

“Calum told you then?” Michael, for the first time standing in front of Luke, looks nervous.

“Yeah, he did. You're getting too involved with me?”

“Yeah, Luke. You have no idea, you're gorgeous, and lovely. I can't keep meeting up with you, and doing my job. I don't need to be paid to be with you.” He confesses. “I'm falling for you.”

“Can't you just get another job? I want to be with you, Mike.” Luke steps in closer, taking Michael's hand in his.

“I'm not good at anything else,” He scoffs, “Nowhere is gonna want to hire a nineteen year old with no experience of anything except selling sex.” “I can help you.” Luke pulls him in, grabbing at the bottom of his shirt, “just stay with me.”

“Okay.” Michael smiles, it looks genuine now, and Luke thinks it could be compared to sunshine. “I'll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the ending but I wasn't completely sure how I wanted to end it. So, here it is. It's kind of inspired by the movie 'A Perfect Ending', and I was obviously listen to Halsey's EP 'Room 93' when I wrote it! So, hope you liked it, and thank you for reading.


End file.
